White Chrysanthemum and Memory of You
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Tentang punggung yang hilang dan krisan putih yang masih menjadi yang termanis./"Jangan lagi. Aku sudah mengingatnya. Terima kasih."/AU. Poet!alert.


Aku melihatnya.

Melihat ketika punggung itu menghilang dibalik bangunan putih dengan atap-atap yang tinggi—

—lalu aku akan terbangun dari mimpi, dan mengerjapkan mata dengan gemas dan menggerung;

"Oh, sial. Mimpi itu lagi…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **White Chrysanthemum and Memory of You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic.**_

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _SasuSaku. AU. Poet alert._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa aku terus mengingat punggung itu?_

 _Siapa dia, si pemilik kaki-kaki panjang dan langkah pelan tapi tegas penuh arogansi itu?_

 _Siapa dia, yang meninggalkanku disini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun?_

 _Siapa dia, yang wajahnya tak terbayang sama-sekali?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku hanya tahu punggung itu dari kilasan mimpi. Dan diam-diam, aku mulai mencocokkan punggung lelaki mana saja yang bisa kutemui sejak dua kali mimpi itu datang berturut-turut. Berharap dia adalah seseorang yang kukenal—atau yang pernah kutemui—diantara beribu-ribu orang dan pasienku di rumah sakit yang tak mungkin bisa seluruhnya kuhafal.

Intinya, aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa dia. Sosok yang menghantuiku, yang seolah ia ingin aku menemukannya. Yah, mimpi yang sama, datang berulang-ulang. Tentu itu suatu pertanda—atau teka-teki, bukan?

Teka-teki yang membuatku tergelitik gemas dan menggerung jengkel. Teka-teki yang cukup memiliki daya magis, karena—entah sejak kapan—membuatku yang hanya menjejakkan hidup pada kegiatan berguna dan mengabaikan pemikiran remeh-temeh, memiliki ambisi untuk segera menuntaskannya;

Menemuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan latar itu, bangunan putih yang tak pernah kuingat pernah mengunjunginya._

 _Dimana itu?_

 _Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya disana?_

 _Saksi bisu saat mataku menangkap punggungnya..._

 _Aku tak mengingatnya—tak bisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beribu-ribu orang, ditambah—entah berapa yang bisa kubilang untuk mengira-ngira—pasien-pasien yang datang padaku karena gangguan psikologis. Variabel yang terlalu luas untuk kusingkap punggungnya satu-persatu. Ah, tentu hanya punggung lelaki. Tapi tetap saja, itu sangat, sangat, sangat sulit, bukan? Itu bahkan terasa sia-sia saja.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyerah?

Kenapa?

Karena punggung _itu_. Punggung yang sudah ketiga kalinya kukira sebagai punggung yang kucari.

Ya. Diantara banyak variabel dan hanya punggung itulah yang bisa menipuku lebih dari sekali. Sudah cukup kuat untukku tetap nekat melanjutkan misi pencarian—yang masih saja terasa bodoh untuk kulakukan—ini.

Kesempatan pertama, kutemukan punggung itu di koridor rumah sakit. Tepat sesaat sebelum punggung itu hilang ditelan perawat-perawat yang sedang membawa brankar pasien kecelakaan. Aku mengejarnya, mengabaikan rekam medis pasien yang meluncur jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Aku berhasil mencapai bahunya, lalu bertanya apa ia mengenal diriku. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis, menggeleng singkat, sebelum pergi begitu saja.

Kedua, di jalanan Konoha di dekat kios-kios bunga suatu sore. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Kali ini lengannya yang kucapai. Aku dan dia sama-sama terpaku sesaat dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dia orang yang sama di koridor rumah sakit. Tapi yang kudapat kurang lebih sama pula.

"Maaf, kau salah orang, Nona."

Krisan putih berpindah ke tangannya, dan lelaki itu pergi.

Dan ketiga. Di rumah sakit. Di depan paviliun _emergency_ yang sedang lengang. Masih, punggung itu memiliki daya magis untuk membuatku berlari mengejarnya. Tapi lelaki itu lebih cepat menyadariku. Lagi-lagi senyum tipis, disertai anggukan singkat.

"Dokter Haruno, selamat siang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aa, aku cukup mengenalmu. Dan… tentu saja dari ID _card_ yang anda kenakan."

Aku terdiam. Dia bilang dia _cukup mengenalku_.

Aku hendak pergi, namun lelaki itu menahanku.

"Sebenarnya…"

Dan penjelasan yang kuharapkan selama ini mengucur begitu saja darinya.

Tentang semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi, punggung itu adalah kekasihku, kekasih yang telah hilang_

 _Ia tak lagi berada di dunia fana,_

 _Dan aku terlalu sedih untuk mengingat segalanya, tentang;_

 _Kecelakaan itu_

 _Bangunan putih itu_

 _Hangat peluk itu_

 _Kata-kata yang meluncur terakhir kalinya dari bibir itu_

 _Lalu dirinya._

 _Ia adalah kekasih yang terenggut dengan paksa_

 _Oleh takdir yang kejam_

 _Dan aku tak menerimanya._

 _Amnesia_

 _Meninggalkan kota itu_

 _Menyelami kehidupan baru._

 _Ke kota ini, dan hidup seolah tak pernah merasakan hangat tubuhnya._

 _Lalu dia mengusikku di setiap bunga tidur_

 _Menyambangi dan memberi petunjuk_

 _Dan aku menemukan sosok itu, yang bukan dirinya,_

 _Namun saudara laki-lakinya_

 _Yang mengantar krisan-krisan misterius ke meja kerjaku_

 _Yang kuanggap lelucon lucu rekan-rekanku_

 _Dan setelah seperti ini,_

 _Ingatan itu seolah mengguyurku kembali_

 _Membasahi tanpa ampun._

 _Aku malu pada orang-orang yang kusembuhkan jiwanya selama ini,_

 _Diantara trauma jiwaku sendiri…_

 _Dia, kekasihku yang hilang_

 _Dan cinta ini mengarahkanku kembali_

 _Untuk pulang_

 _Menemuimu_

 _Mengingatmu._

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah punggung yang kucari. Dia adalah kekasihku sejak kami berkuliah di Suna, luar kota yang jauh disana. Dia adalah kekasihku yang mengajakku mengunjungi museum pada sore itu. Sasuke, dialah kekasihku, yang memberi pelukan hangat, kecupan singkat, beserta ucapan perpisahan dan senyum tipis—

"Selamat sore, sampai bertemu lagi." katanya—

—sebelum punggungnya hilang di balik sisi dinding putih museum yang tinggi dan kecelakaan yang menantinya di simpangan jalan.

"Kata Sasuke, kau suka bunga krisan. Ia ingin aku sesekali mengirimkannya untukmu." kata lelaki yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengulas senyum diantara bengkaknya mata yang memerah karena air mata. "Jangan lagi. Aku sudah mengingatnya. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan krisan putih_

 _Yang kuanggap jadi bunga paling manis_

 _Yang bisa aku lihat dan miliki_

 _Terima kasih, Sasuke._

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _HUEEEEEE kebaperan di pagi hari yang gatel banget pengen kuketik!_

 _Review, please? Biar aku gak galau lagi gitu.. xD_


End file.
